nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Kashou Minaduki
Kashou is the protagonist of Nekopara Vol.1, which the player mostly sees through his point of view. Kashou has an interest in baking, especially western style sweets. He opens a bakery called Patisserie La Soleil. It is implied that Kashou doesn't have the best relationship with his parents because he leaves the household without even asking their concern. Kashou does have a good relationship with Shigure, his little sister. When he first moves into the bakery, Kashou discovers that 2 of the family catgirls, Chocola and Vanilla, followed him to the bakery by stowing away in boxes. At first, Kashou is against having them live at the bakery, but is eventually persuaded. Kashou views Chocola and Vanilla almost like small children or little sisters. Appearance Not much is known about what Kashou looks like, as most of the story is from his 1st person view perspective. In the scene where Kashou is bathing Vanilla and Chocola, he appears to have pale skin complexion. In one instance where most of Kashou's appearance is revealed, it is shown that he has brown hair with bangs on the sides of his face. He also appears to look like a typical young adult in his 18's. History Early Life Kashou comes from a long family line of chefs. He spends most of the time cooking new sweets in hopes of becoming an accomplished chef but has an estranged relationship with his parents. Despite this, she cares for his little sister, Shigure, and has a well-acquainted relationship with the family's owned Catgirls. NEKOPARA Vol. 1: La Soleli is Now Open! Kashou decided to move away from his family to start his own patisserie shop in the city. He sets up on a small shop/apartment called La Soleli, sporting western-style flairs. While getting to unpack his boxes of cargo, he discovers two unfamiliar boxes in the open. He is then surprised to find out that Chocola and Vanilla, two of his family's Nekos, followed him by stowing away in the boxes. As a result, the two girls are staying by his side. Kashou was reluctant at first, thinking that they shouldn't get involved. He even tried to resist Chocola and Vanilla's wishes of staying with him, even to the point of being very stern. But as he tried to be repulsive, he started to regret his own actions. ' So Kashou decided to keep Chocola and Vanilla by his side. He made the two his maid employees at the shop. Later, ' ' The next day, Kashou is doing his usual rounds at La Soleli. Chocola goes off to make a delivery, even giving him a kiss on the cheek (much to his embarrassment). While in the kitchen, Vanilla confronts Kashou and points out to his interaction with the women customers and the night before with Chocola. '. The day after that, Kashou sends Chocola off to another delivery, while he asks Vanilla to help him out in the kitchen. ' ' So he had to be intimate with Vanilla, in order to relieve her of her heat. The following night, Kashou, Chocola, and Vanilla sleep together in his room. As the girls sleep, Kashou began thinking of his relationship between Chocola and Vanilla. In the end, he cares for them deeply than he could ever could. TBA Gallery Screen Shot 2015-10-17 at 11.00.51 PM.png|An instance of one of Kashou's physical appearance. Amusementpark1.jpg|Kashou appears to be extremely afraid of heights when he rides one of Hyakkeijima Sea Paradise's attractions Amusementpark2.jpg|Again showing his fear of heights when ridding the roller coaster Amusementpark3.jpg|An 18 yr. old riding the merry-go-round? Amusementpark4.jpg|Chocola and Vanilla tries to survive a haunted attraction while clinging at Kaahou's arms. Trivia * Kashou is the only character to not have voice acting. ** This feature is basically standard in visual novels, as the games were meant to simulate the player/reader as the protagonist. *Kashou appears to suffer Acrophobia, evidenced when he is just forced by Chocola and Vanilla's whining to ride Hyakkeijima Sea Paradise's free fall attraction and roller coaster. Category:Human Category:Minazuki Family